The objective is to employ certain physiological indicators (heart rate and blood pressure) and selected psychosocial assessments as indices of the effects on men in one Massachusetts institution. All measurements will be made longitudinally over two years as the men go through jail, trial, sentence, confinement, release and recidivism. All prison staff will be studied in the same way. This longitudinal study will serve the following goals: 1) to document more precisely the potentially destructive effect of the prison environment on both psychological and health characteristics of inmates and prison staff. 2) to increase knowledge about the interactions between the prison environment and attitudes toward it among prisoners and staff, 3) to provide a data base leading to improvements of administrative decisions about staff and housing inmates, and 4) to provide data relevant to the issue of determining the best means of handling law violators including alternatives to traditional correction.